ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirits Never Sleep Part 2
Spirits Never Sleep Part 2 is the forty-fourth episode of the third season of Heroes Alliance/Heroes Alliance Forever. PLOT: Under pressure and serious tension, Megatron tries to hide Megamo’s presence from his comrades. But Megamo takes over, and Diana Holo (who leads Illuminati) confirms that he is her master and asks her subjects to follow him the same way. They plan to brainwash the world leaders to kill their people and armed forces. The Heroes Alliance surprisingly get help from the Decepticons, who just want Megatron back. With Megamo’s plan defused, Megatron is desperately asking Megamo to leave him alone. But he has to earn it: he must assemble an army of those evil as him! So Megatron deactivates Starscream and puts Shockwave in temporary command until he gets out of this mess. While forming a team, Megatron meets and recruits Tobe, Saranoia, and Bluto to be first in line. Just then, Brainiac, Ra’s al Ghul, Reverse Flash, Gorilla Grodd, Atrocitus, and Shadow Thief watch over… CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott Michael Lindsay as VictoryGreymon Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker Scott McCord as Yang Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Justin Long as Josh Holo Corey Burton as Computer X, Shockwave, Francois Hollande, Additional Voices Fred Tatasciore as Megamo, Additional Voices Michele Knotz as Fatina David Brimmer as Loudimo Tress MacNeille as Diana Holo, Dilma Rousseff, Additional Voices James Garner as Vincent Lorenzo James Rolfe as Jeem Modeem Frank Welker as Megatron, Soundwave, Skywarp, Rumble, Laserbeak, Dmitry Medvedev, Additional Voices Kevin Michael Richardson as Bluto, Barack Obama, Pranab Mukherjee, Additional Voices Carlos Alazraqui as Tobe, Xi Jinping Linda Ballantyne as Saranoia, Queen Elizabeth II Tom Kenny as Starscream, Blitzwing, Reflector, Akihito, Additional Voices Jack Angel as Astrotrain, Ramjet, Mariano Rajoy Clancy Brown as Joachim Gauck, Mario Monti, Additional Voices INTRODUCING CHARACTERS: * n/a TRIVIA: * Jeem Modeem and Diana Holo seem to have the same psychic powers Josh Holo had from the Astral World. * Megamo agrees (truly lies to) with Megatron that he'll leave him alone but only to assemble an army to fight the Heroes Alliance. He selects Tobe, Bluto, and Saranoia to join him. * As supervillains Brainiac, Ra's al Ghul, Reverse Flash, Gorilla Grodd, Atrocitus, and Shadow Thief watch over, they seem that they may form a team as well. QUOTES: * "Shockwave? Why did you come to help me?" -Optimus Prime * "Laserbeak?!" -Yang * "Now, stay out of my head!" -Josh Holo defeating Jeem Modeem who retreats for now * "You dare to abandon me? Looks like the treatment your brethren gave you isn't enough! Here, allow me..." -Megatron ready to deactivate Starscream * "You seem to strike a very promising bargain. Anyone higher than our leader who serves you shall be served by us." -Vincent Lorenzo * "Please, leave me alone! I'll do anything! Anything! Just leave my body!" -Megatron *going crazy* * "Fine! If you want me to get out of your head, then you must do something for me!" -Megamo * "I see why Megatron lost his mind! He has been possessed by Megamo!" -Astrotrain * "Very well, Megatron! You got yourself a deal! If you want my master to leave, you must assemble a team of the most reviled villains on Earth! Now go, and do your task: destroy the Heroes Alliance! Help Illuminati gain enough power to let this planet tremble over us all!" -Diana Holo * "I feel so weak! I want Garu's head on a stick!" -Tobe * "I can't wait to get my hands on Mark!" -Saranoia *laughing insanely* * "And I want Olive and a score to pulverize that runt Popeye!" -Bluto *frustrated* Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Episodes